


Dinner Date

by Numquam_satiabam



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a;ldads, sin - Freeform, so much, sugar daddy henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

My cursor hovered over the button, chewing on my lip nervously. This was such a bad idea. I couldn’t even list all the reasons why I shouldn’t being doing this. I was so going to regret it. I sighed and clicked the button, creating the profile, watching it appear on my screen, all my information filled out, my profile picture uploaded, the screen lighting up with all the things I’d spent the past hour or so putting in.

I rubbed a hand over my face, sighing tiredly. I shook my head. I needed the money. I needed the money, I repeated to myself. I closed down the sugar daddy escort site and shut my laptop, powering down for the night. 

I’d try and find some one tomorrow, I told myself as I got ready for bed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I’d be able to handle that. But right now, I felt like drinking an entire bottle of Nyquil and just passing out for a week. I settled for showering and crawling into bed and passing out.

…

The next day, I got my shit together and made my way down to the Starbucks across the street, plopping myself into a corner booth with my iced coffee and powered up my laptop, preparing for the awkward hunt of finding a man who wanted to pay for my company. Service. Self. I cringed. Whatever.

I wasn’t entirely surprised when I saw I had messages waiting for me, nor was I surprised that most of them were creepy and got immediately deleted. But I got to one that was sent just this morning and hesitated, biting my lip.

It wasn’t too long, and the profile was even more sparse, no face picture, no real detailed information, nothing that gave anything away about the man.

“Hello, 

I saw your profile and I would like to meet with you. I’ve made reservations at La Lune for 7 o’clock tonight. Table for Smith. If you’re interested, I’ll see you there. If not, I wish you well.

H”

I turned that over in my head. No creepy mention saying how beautiful and desirable I was. No unsettling “I’d love to fuck you” or “I bet you have a pretty pussy”. I drummed my fingers against the table.

I was gonna do it.

Holy shit. I was gonna do it.

I glanced at the clock, it was almost noon. I needed to get ready. Oh fuck did I need to get ready. What was I going to wear?

I hadn’t even met the guy and I was already stressing, Lord help me.

…

Several hours later, two large iced coffees, and much stress, I was ready. As ready as I was ever going to be, at least. I smoothed my hands over the skirt of my dress as the taxi wove through the traffic. 

I could do this. And at the very least, I could turn and run and pretend I never thought about this. 

La Luna was an upscale French restaurant planted in the middle of a strip of expensive stores and ritzy restaurants. I’d never been there or really anywhere on this strip, but I did walk by and look through the windows as subtly as I could when I passed by. So I was completely unprepared for the sight of all the well dressed people eating very poshly, no one really glancing when I came in, glancing around nervously.

I made my way up to the hostess table, the girl behind the podium not glancing up from whatever she was looking at. I cleared my throat and blushed lightly when she glanced up and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Yes?” she said crisply, ruby lips quirking.

“I’m here for a reservation for um, Smith,” I said hesitantly. She blinked and narrowed her eyes at me, eyes roving over me rudely before she shrugged, indicating for me to follow her into the main dining area.

Someone was playing piano in the far corner, the music soft in the large room littered with tables spread out enough to give every table their own privacy. And as I followed the hostess who was substantially shorter than me, even in her own heels, I felt myself slowing, eyes locking with a man several tables down.

Oh fuck me.

Don’t tell me it’s him. He smirked and I felt my cheeks heat and I followed the hostess more hesitantly, already wondering if it was too late to turn and run. Knowing me, I’d trip in these heels and embarrass myself further. I steeled myself and took my seat, nodding my head in thanks to the hostess who’d already turned and was making her way back to the front.

I glanced up at the man across from me, biting my lip as his blue eyes traveled over my face slowly before he smiled charmingly.

“So, you’re Cara,” he murmurs, and goddammit his voice was as dreamy as he was. I inclined my head slightly.

“Yes, and you would be…? Henry? Harry? Howard?” I joked lightly. He grins and my heart flutters.

“Henry, you’re good,” he smirks, lips twisting, trying not to laugh.

“I’ve been told,” I retort, trying to keep a straight face. We stare at each other for a moment before we both crack up laughing. I giggle and cover my mouth.

“You’re even more beautiful when you laugh,” he murmurs softly, eyes appraising me again. I blush and give a shy smile. He picks up the wine bottle in the middle of the table and pours me a glass. “I ordered a merlot.” 

I clear my throat lightly and thank him. “I’m more of a sweet red kind of girl, but I guess I can make an exception tonight for you,” I tease, taking a small sip.

He raises an eyebrow and leans back. “I wonder how many exceptions you can make for me tonight,” he says softly, amused.

I blush darkly and avoid his eyes.

“So, I have to ask, why me?” I ask curiously, cocking my head at him. He smiles and swirls his wine, chuckling.

“Usually, when I see a profile, the lady always tries to use a sexy picture or one that makes her look more beautiful, a certain angle,” he muses. “Yours was you at the aquarium, staring at the sea turtles, with this big smile on your face.”

“Sea turtles are awesome,” I defended.

There was a small silence before we started laughing again.

The dinner went much easier than I expected.

…

Henry turned out to be a really outstanding guy. He was sweet, but also deceivingly dominant. And I, the weak woman I am, found myself doing what he said before I had time to think about it and got increasingly more frustrated.

When our food came, I gathered some pasta on my fork and went to take a bite, the food smelling amazing. “Blow,” Henry murmured firmly, eyes on me. I didn’t even realize I’d stopped mid way and started blowing until I realized the food wasn’t in my mouth. I jerked my fork back, staring at it confused. Henry smiled to himself and began eating.

When I finished my glass of wine, I went to pour myself another. Henry made a disapproving sound and my hand retracted from the bottle without a thought. He smiled and poured it himself. I found myself frowning at the glass. I drank it anyway though.

When dinner was finished and Henry had paid, brushing off my thanks, I went to stand and he made that same damn sound, disapproval practically radiating from him. I waited, confused, blinking surprised when he came around and pulled my chair out for me, holding a hand out to help me up. 

I hesitantly placed my hand in his, blushing at how his practically covered mine completely. His arm went around my waist to lead me from the restaurant and I swear my body quivered at how good it felt. It was only his arm. I was fucking weak.

I pulled away from him when we got out of the restaurant, trying to clear my head because all I could think about was how good his cologne smelled and how nice his arm felt around me.

“Something wrong?” he hummed, sounding amused as he turned to face me. I took a step back.

“I don’t….I don’t know why….I-“

“You don’t know why you keep obeying me,” he supplied for me, smiling at my struggles. I gave a jerk of a nod, arms crossing over my chest. He made me feel vulnerable and I was starting to think that, no this wasn’t a good idea. It didn’t matter how attractive he was, he was trouble.

He took two large steps towards me, making me back away, panicked as he effectively pinned me against the wall, one of his arms beside my head, the other holding my hip, thumb brushing over it slowly, making me let out a shaky breath. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Do you know what I think?” Henry said quietly, and I could tell from his tone that he wasn’t expecting an answer from me. “I think, that you know obeying me will get you far, that it pleases me, and deep down it also pleases you.” I shook my head, trying to deny him. “No?” he asked, amused. “I bet if I reached my hand down and touched just right, I’d find your panties soaking wouldn’t I?” The hand on my hip suddenly slid down my thigh and started to sneak under my dress. 

I grabbed it frantically, trying to stop him, knowing he would find my panties completely soaked, pussy aching for him. I bit my lip hard and looked up at him, pleadingly. He smiled softly and let me stop his hand, because we both knew if he really wanted to, my attempts wouldn’t have stopped him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured in thought, making my breath catch in my throat. “I can’t wait to see what you look like when you cum.” My cheeks flushed brightly.

“Henry,” I breathed, body trembling between his and the wall.

“Did you drive?” he asks suddenly.

“No,” I shook my head. “I took a taxi.”

“Come on, we’re leaving. I’m taking you home,” he grunts, pulling me from the wall and leading me to the parking garage. It never occurred to me that Henry had his own valet, but then again, I don’t know who I was expecting to meet so when Henry opened the door to the sleek black car and climbed in the back with me, yanking my legs towards him, making me fall back on the seat with a gasp as he parted them easily.

“Henry!” I squeaked, hands reaching down, threading in his hair as his hands smoothed over my thighs, lips pressing against the crease of my thigh and crotch, nose nuzzling the damp lace with a deep groan.

“You smell fucking divine,” he growled. “So wet for me.” He mouthed at me over the lace, making me buck my hips as the material rasped against my sensitive skin. I keened and he chuckled against me, razing his teeth over me. 

With a grunt, his hands ripped the lace, tearing the scraps of my panties from me, not wanting to take the time to slide them down my legs. I cried out as he slide his tongue over me wetly, parting my folds and flicking over my clit before he went back down to lap at my entrance. I clapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my moans, free hand gripping at the leather seat desperately.

He growled and pulled away to place a hard bite to my inner thigh, making me cry out. “No, I want to hear you,” he grunted.

“But, the driver,” I whine softly. “Henry-“

“Let him hear, your pleasure is mine,” he growled, sucking on my clit hard enough to make me choke out a low moan. “This pussy is mine.” He slide two fingers into me, my back arching harshly. “So tight, gonna stretch this tiny pussy out.” I whined needily and thrust my hips towards his hand, whimpering when he reattaches his mouth to my clit.

“That’s it baby, try and fuck my fingers, show me how much you want it,” Henry coaxed, voice low. “You’re so needy, beautiful. Spread out for me, practically begging for me to fuck you. You want me to fuck you don’t you?” When I didn’t answer right away he crooked his fingers hard. “Don’t you?” 

“Yes! Yes yes yes!” I keened, bucking my hips. “Henry please!”

“Please what?” he hummed against me, making me clench hard over his fingers, my hands shaking as I scratched at the leather seats.

“Please let me cum, oh my god, please,” I whimpered, biting my lip hard and look down at him, watching him smile against my pussy.

“Go ahead and cum for me, sweet girl, I wanna feel you cum, taste it on my tongue, be a good girl and cum for me,” Henry murmured, crooking his fingers again and sucking hard on my clit.

I came with a loud cry, shaking and bucking, Henry holding my hips and keeping his mouth attached to me as he groaned against my wet skin, tongue catching everything and keeping me over sensitive, even as I whined for him to stop.

He smiled and pulled away, gently rubbing my inner thighs as he helped me sit up, fixing the skirt of my dress before he leaned back casually, watching me.

I sat there for a moment, catching my breath, trying to take everything in.

I just met this man a few hours ago and I just let him eat me out in the back of his car. Oh my god. I just let him eat me out in the back of his car, that ANOTHER PERSON was driving. I covered my face, groaning quietly.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” I mumbled embarrassed. Henry chuckled and his hand slid into the hair at the nape of my neck, rubbing idly.

“Nothing to be ashamed of darling,” he murmured, smiling. “You look and sound absolutely beautiful when you’re cumming undone on my tongue.” I whimpered and ducked my head. When the car pulled to a stop I glanced up, looking out the window.

“Come on, we’re here,” Henry chuckled, getting out, tugging me along by my hand. I hesitated, lingering a few steps behind him. He wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me to his side, leading me inside the large house, opening the door for me, like a gentleman.

I was getting whiplash from the personality changes in him. One moment we’re laughing at dinner, teasing each other, the next he’s pinning me to a wall, telling me how he knows I’ll love obeying him, the next I’m in his car, him eating me out, then he’s being a gentleman opening doors for me. I can’t.

I looked around, slightly stunned. I mean, I expected his house to be nice but it was this odd combination of classy, yet understated. It was very Henry, if that makes sense. It wasn’t flashy, but you were still impressed.

“This is, wow,” I said softly, clearing my throat awkwardly. “You have a lovely house.” Henry glanced at me and shook his head, laughing, making me shift on my feet, as I watched him walk deeper into the house. I followed him, not wanting to be left behind. 

He takes a seat on one of the large leather couches in the living room, eyes traveling up my body slowly, lips curling into a smile. He tilts his head and I go to him, biting my lip. “C’mere,” he murmurs, managing to get me between his legs, looking down at him uncertainly, his hands framing my hips. 

“Strip.”

I blink and look at him, leaning back a little. 

“Come on, beautiful, I wanna see you,” he coos, making me blush as I unzip the back of my dress, letting the material fall away, standing in only my heels, not having worn a bra and my panties still in the back of the car. Oh my god, my panties were still in the back of his car.

Henry seemed to sense I was starting to freak out again because he gently pulled me forward by the hips, eyes trailing over my body slowly, making me tingle all over. “So beautiful,” he purred, hands stroking down the backs of my thighs, making my legs weak and me whimper quietly.

“Henry,” I breathe, hands threading into his hair. He leaned forward and nuzzled the skin of my belly, kissing softly. 

“And so soft,” he murmured against the skin, a whole body shiver working its way through me. “Such soft skin. I just want to touch every inch of you. You make me so goddamn hard.” He took my hand and lead it to the front of his suit pants, dragging it across the bulge there.

I fell to my knees, hands working on his zipper, yanking it down. Henry threaded a hand into my hair. “Cara, honey,” he murmured. I shook my head and glanced up at him briefly. 

“I want to,” I say softly, pausing in my motions. He goes quiet and then his hand tightens in my hair. 

“Keep going,” he says gruffly, tugging my head closer.

When I’ve freed him from his pants and given him a few strokes, I lean forward and take him into my mouth, moaning around his as his hand fists my hair moving me over him.

“That’s it, take my cock into that sinful little mouth,” he growled, head falling back. “So fucking good. Such a sweet girl for me, sucking my cock like a good little girl. You love having my cock in your mouth don’t you?” I hummed around him, sucking harder, making him grunt.

I traced my tongue along his shaft, watching him bite his lip and buck his hips towards my mouth. I gagged but kept going, wanting to make him cum.

He stopped me, pulling me up, and pinning me to the couch, hovering over me, eyes dark and wild as he kissed me hard, pulling one leg up over his shoulder before he thrust hard into me, making me cry out against his lips as he filled me up completely.

“So tight,” he grunted, pulling his hips to snap them back against mine, making me moan. “You sound so beautiful, being fucked, unable to handle how full of me you are.” He ground his hips against mine.

“Henry,” I keened. “Oh fuck, Henry, please!”

“Please what?” he huffed as he started thrusting, making me moan and writhe beneath him. “Use your words honey. What do you need?”

“Fuck me! Fuck me Henry!” I cried, gasping as he started to pound into me, biting my neck and jaw.

“This what you want?” he growled against my neck, kissing over the bite mark. “Nice and hard? Is this what you need?” I keened and bucked my hips, thighs trembling as he drove me closer.

“You’re gonna cum aren’t you?” he cooed into my ear, biting the lobe. “You’re gonna cum for me like a good girl? Clench nice and hard around my cock as I fuck you through it, make you feel every second of pleasure, I want you to feel me for days baby, want you to walk and think of me when you ache.”

“Henry!” I screamed, cumming around his so hard my vision blacked out for a moment, nails raking down his back, thighs spasming and pussy clamping down over him as he ground his hips against me and kept thrusting, slowly now but deep and punishing.

“That’s it baby, so good,” Henry grunted. “You feel so good around me, so good. So perfect for me. My sweet girl. So good.” I whimpered and kissed his neck, nipping as his thrusts got sloppy, hips bumping against mine.

“I wanna feel you Henry, feel you inside me,” I whimpered into his ear, making he groan loudly as he came, cock throbbing inside me as his hips jerked in pleasure. I shook beneath him, letting him kiss over my neck and shoulders, murmuring softly to me as we came down from our highs.

I don’t remember being so tired, but I was half way out when Henry finally moved from atop me, startling me out of my daze, making me jerk in surprise. He shushed me gently and picked me up, cradling me in his arms easily. I hazily thought this was so weird, I hadn’t been held like this in such a long time, but his arms felt so nice and I nuzzled my face against his neck with a soft sigh.

I think he was smiling as one of his hands came up to stroke my hair as he walked. I felt him walk up stairs and lay me down in a soft, too soft bed. I moved, trying to get up, but it seemed in the blink of an eye, Henry had stripped and was behind me, pulling me back against his chest, arms around my waist.

“Rest,” he murmured, kissing my hair.

And like earlier, I listened to him without thinking.

…

I blinked blearily, looking around dazed. Where was I?

It took me a moment to remember I was at Henry’s, in Henry’s bed. I glanced around and didn’t see him anywhere, the bed covers tucked snugly around me in his absence. I slipped from the large bed, looking around the room more closely now that I could see it in the daylight.

Finding a shirt on the floor, which I know Henry must have worn at some point because he didn’t seem like the type to just throw perfectly clean clothes on his floor and leave them there, I slipped it on and made my way from the bedroom, hearing noise from downstairs. 

I crept down the stairs, peering around, not seeing anyone. When I got to the kitchen, I was greeted by the sight of Henry, shirtless but wearing sweatpants, humming as he cooked breakfast. I blinked and must have made a noise because he glanced at me and smiled.

“Morning. I’m making breakfast,” he said cheerfully.

“Um, thank you,” I murmured a little awkwardly. “Can I help or is there anything I can do?”

“You can sit your cute lil ass over there,” Henry chuckled, pointing a spatula in the direction of the island bar with a few stools in the middle of the huge kitchen. I made my way over, not bothering to argue with him. I shimmied into one of the stools, glancing at the credit card on the bar. I turned it over and slide it away from me, denying my curiosity.

The man was making me breakfast, the least I could do was mind my own damn business.

When he brought over a big plate of pancakes and bacon, setting it in front of me, before taking his own plate, even more full than mine, and taking the seat next to me he gave me an odd smile. He slid the card back over in my direction.

I glanced up at him, confused, not touching the card. Was this some kind of test?

He raised an eyebrow and gave me an amused smirk. “It’s yours.”

I gave him a disbelieving look and looked down at the card.

“Mine?”

“Yours. I figured this would be an easier arrangement,” he said simply, as if he hadn’t just handed me a piece of plastic loaded with money. He took a large bite of the pancakes.

“I…thank you,” I said softly, focusing on my food, still not touching the card. “I know this is kind of what we signed up for, but, thank you, really.”

He shook his head and ruffled my hair.  
 “You’re too adorable for your own damn good. And you look absolutely fuckable in my shirt,” he grinned. I blushed darkly and squeaked. 

“Henry!”

He laughed. “So, you want to go out to dinner on Wednesday?”


End file.
